Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity
The Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity is a Covenant starship fleet. It numbered about a hundred ships. Appearances In the 9th Age of Reclamation, the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity was the vanguard fleet of the Covenant homeworld High Charity. It traveled with High Charity to Installation 04, and then to Installation 05, where it was caught in the Battle of Installation 05 as well as the Civil War of the Covenant. ''Halo: First Strike The Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity escorted ''High Charity in deep space during and possibly before September 23, 2552. Installation 04 Six Covenant Cruisers and one Covenant Flagship scouted Installation 04, a.k.a. "Alpha Halo", before the appearance of High Charity and its escorts. When SPARTAN-117 and a small UNSC force infiltrated the flagship, the Ascendant Justice, a single cruiser fled to alert the main fleet. When the captured Ascendant Justice jumped to Reach,the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity jumped to Installation 04 and held position with High Charity over the demolished ruins of the ring. During the trial of the Guardian of the Luminous Key, an Assault Carrier entered the space in the vicinity of the fleet, and was allowed to pass through the defensive nets to deliver the future Arbiter to the awaiting High Prophets of the Covenant and Councilors. Installation 05 After the brief First Battle of Earth, High Charity and the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity moved to Installation 05, a.k.a. "Delta Halo". Then, when the Prophet of Regret reported that the Demon (SPARTAN-117) was attacking him during his sermons, an Assault Carrier detached from the fleet to descend to assist. However, the SPARTAN-II was able to kill the Prophet before reinforcements arrived. The Assault Carrier settled for an Energy Projector vaporization of the temple, which forced SPARTAN-117 to jump into the lake and to the domain of the Gravemind. Civil War of the Covenant As the High Prophet of Truth left High Charity aboard the Forerunner Ship, the fleet descended into chaos. Ships moved on random vectors, barely avoiding collisions, and the Brute and Elite controlled ships began to engage one another, all the while some ships were trying to keep the Flood from escaping Installation 05. Some of the ships were infected and many were destoryed. At least one, the cruiser Incorruptible, escaped the fight, though it was pursued by three Brute controlled frigates. The ultimate fate of the fleet is unknown. Vessels in the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity As aforementioned, the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity numbered approxiately a hundred various warships. However, it was also equipped with a hundred thousand probes that were posted at Slipspace reversion vectors for security purposes. Any inbound vessel, no matter what classification or allegiance, that did not transmit the current passcode, was immediately vaporized by the powerful contingent of warships. *Supercarriers''Halo: First Strike'' *Assault Carriers''Halo 2, Regret'' *''Lawgiver'' - Carrier *''Incorruptible'' - ''Reverence''-class Cruiser - Tano 'Inanraree *Covenant Cruisers''Halo: First Strike'' *''Rapturous Arc'' - Heavy Destroyer *''Twilight Compunction'' - Frigate - Gargantum *''Tenebrous'' - Frigate *''Revenant'' - Frigate Sources Category: The Covenant